Goodbye
by bookworm0417
Summary: She sings their song, replays memories not knowing that he's doing the same. When an emerald eyes owl taps her window she'll finally have what she most wants since he left. Songfic called "Goodbye"


_**Goodbye**_

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

_Is goodbye_

As I opened my eyes from a dreamless sleep the first thing I saw was an emerald jumper with a faded H on the front hung on the chair. Two weeks three days and ten hours since they left. I got up grabbed the jumper and put it on. I can still smell him, his musky scent combined the scent of a broomstick. I can feel his warmth still, as if he had his arms wrapped around me. Every morning since they left he's the first thing that I think of. I look across the room to a framed photograph.

I run to the dresser, took the photograph from its frame and went back to my bed.

I have looked at this photograph so many times. It seems surreal that it happened. As I held the photograph in my hand memories of when we were together hit me at full force. But I let them come. I wanted to hold onto what we had for that we can have it again.

_He lead me to the lake. I'm ecstatic at what just happened. There was a smile on Harry's face that wouldn't go away either. As soon as we stopped I grabbed both his hands and stepped towards him, our chests touching._

_"You got some nerve Potter. In front of Gryffindor House including my brother. Who would've thought?" I told him teasing._

_I saw him blush but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around me and lean his forehead to mine. _

_"Couldn't help it. Your too desirable for your own good Gin," he said smiling._

_"Took you a while to notice that Potter. I was beginning to think you were thicker then my dear old brother Ronald."_

_"Now I wouldn't go to that extent. I did figure it out didn't I?"_

_"Yea but you could've sooner," I told him. "I waited a long time for you to do that."_

_He leaned down, his lips an inch from mine. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Is there anyway I can make it up to you," he breathed._

_My thoughts were incoherent thanks to him but I did manage to say, "I'm sure I can think of something." _

_"I'm at your command," he whispered._

_I didn't tell him to do anything. I didn't want to tell him, I wanted to show him. I reached my hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down._

_Throughout the years I have dreamed about kissing Harry but nothing can compare to actually kissing him. Kissing Harry made my world go upside down, made me weak at the knees, and made me forget everything and anything, even to breathe. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. This kiss was tender and sweet, filled with a love I have been, maybe him too, holding onto. We were oblivious to everything, we didn't see Colin take the picture._

As I remember that kiss by the lake my lips start to tingle as if it were a minute ago. I reached up to my lips and touched them wishing it was a minute ago. Colin gave me the picture two days before we broke up. The picture brought so many memories.

When we snuck out after curfew to the Quidditch Field where we flew our troubles away. He asked me to dance with him since he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball. We danced for hours with no music but our beating hearts. I remembered the simple things he did. Helping me with O.W.L.s, carrying my books, bringing me breakfast, or tucking a stray hair out of my way. I remembered everything and anything until tears were pouring down my cheeks.

Out of all the memories I have there's one I want to forget. I want to forget the memory that shatters my heart, that makes the Cruciatus Curse as a Tickling Charm. Forget that I can no longer be in his arms and have his fingers through my hair as he whispers sweet things in my ear. I wan to forget when he said goodbye.

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and than_

_Put it down'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

I didn't remember going to sleep. I woke up and could smell him. I sat up abruptly thinking he was there, beside me. I looked around I didn't see him. I looked down in disappointment but then I noticed that I still had his jumper on. He gave me his jumper when we danced in the common room. I remembered the song we danced to. It was muggle singers that Hermione just needed to listen to. The song seemed to relate to me and Harry perfectly. I asked Hermione who singed it. She told me its Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat and the song was "Lucky."

As I remembered I start singing softly to myself;

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

As I sing tears trickle down my face. I got up an walked to my desk where I picked up parchment and a quill but then I dropped them. I can't send him anything. I don't even know where he is. I'm just wasting my time writing a letter I'll never be able to send. I went back to bed where the song played in my head;

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

I'll be right here waiting for him. I can still feel his kiss on my lips, his arms wrapped around me as we danced, the simple gestures that made me feel loved and cared for. More tears glisten and roll down my cheeks. Of all the things I remember I want to forget Dumbledore's funeral. Where he said goodbye.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember those simple things_

_We talked 'till he cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one that you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

I lay in bed curled up holding our picture and murmuring our song when a mad tapping made me turn around. There was a grey owl outside my window. I didn't know who sent it but it was tapping madly that I had to get it. I got up and opened the window. It flew in and landed on my dresser next to the now empty picture frame. I went over to it to get he letter but as I met the owl's eyes I gawked. His eyes were emerald. Emerald eyes, just like Harry's. without looking at the letter I knew who it was from. As I untied it the owl flew out the window. As I went to close the window I felt something brush past me but nothing was there. I shrugged it off and closed the window. I saw his untidy scrawl on the front of the envelope, I held it in shaky hands, hesitate to open it. As I slip the letter from the envelope I opened it and read the untidy scrawl that I haven't seen for three months:

**Ginny**

**I know its risky to send a letter but I had to. Its not right here without you Gin. I'm so alone even though I have Ron and Hermione. They aren't you. Ginny. . . .I still remember. It doesn't stop playing over and over in my head. I can still feel it. Can you still feel it? I still feel your lips on mine. I can still feel your kisses as if they were yesterday. Do you remember our sneak away Quidditch night fly? I can still feel you in my arms. How we danced to no music except our synced hearts. I remember running my fingers through your hair, making sure you ate something in the morning, helping you with O.W.L.s. I treasure every memory Ginny. I still relive everything we had, it replays in my head as I dream and as I'm awake. Please Ginny forgive me please. I'll be back, I will. Please forget.**

**Love Harry**

There was smeared ink from fallen tears. As I read the last sentence I thought about what he meant. What does he want me to forget?

"I forgive you Harry. I'll always forgive you, just come back. Come back to me. I'm lonely without you too. I'll forget whatever you wanted me to forget," I told myself. I didn't expect him to reply and I couldn't ask him, the owl already left.

But one came anyway, "Forget I said goodbye."

I turned around slowly to see the person of my thoughts speaking, standing, and staring right in front of me. It didn't take a second for me to run into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry I left, sorry I said goodbye. it's the biggest mistake of my life. I regretted it the second the words came out. Forget what I said, forget that--"

I didn't let him finish. For almost three months I went without kissing Harry Potter and now that I have him here I wasn't going to let another second pass by. My memory wasn't suffice. The emotions were ten times stronger and I felt as if the three months never happened. When we broke he said, "Forget that I said goodbye Gin. I was so alone without you. it's the biggest regret I've ever had. I'm sorry, so very sorry."

I looked up at him, staring into pools of liquid emerald.

"Forget what Harry?" I asked.

"That I broke it off. That I left you," he said.

"I don't remember you doing that Harry," I told him completely serious with a hint of humor. As I said it he smiled and kissed me again.

_He has to take me with him now_, I thought.


End file.
